Baby, It's Cold Outside
by readbymoonlight
Summary: On a cold winter day, Neji wants to go home but it is just too cold outside. That's their excuse anyways.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' by Margaret Whiting and Johnny Mercer.**

**Note: I'd listen to the song first or while reading to get a feel for it. **

* * *

On a cold winter afternoon, a girl with chestnut brown hair wrapped up into two buns and a boy with dark brown hair in a long loose ponytail sat on a dark green couch.

"Thanks Neji!" Tenten smiled kindly. "If the snow lightens up, can we try it tomorrow at training?"

"Hn." Neji grunted.

The two teens were inside Tenten's apartment working on a new jutsu for Tenten. It was snowing and rather than running laps around Konoha with their other teammates the two of them went inside for tea (Neji) and hot chocolate (Tenten). They had been in the warm apartment for two hours.

"I should go now." Neji stood up as he glanced at the clock. "Thank you for the tea."

Tenten looked up slightly disappointed. "Oh, right. It's almost the holidays, I'm sure you want to hang out with your family."

"No, it's just getting late." Neji corrected in a clipped voice. Family was still a rough issue to him even after making up with the main house. It still didn't lessen the pain of being alone for the holidays. Nothing ever did.

Tenten picked up on this and jumped up from her warm spot on the couch. She understood how he felt, being as she lived alone for longer then she could remember. "But Neji, it's snowing a lot out there and you'll get cold! Why not stay for a little."

_I really can't stay – Baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside_

"I'm sorry Tenten." Neji looked at her quizzically. "I really should go. But thank you for the tea."

"But Neji it's _really cold_ outside!" Tenten exclaimed jumping in front of the door.

"It's not a far walk." Neji reasoned still confused to what Tenten was doing.

Tenten grabbed Neji's arms and jumped. "You're freezing! Sit down; I'm getting you another cup of tea and a blanket." Without waiting for Neji's response she pushed him onto the sofa and threw a blanket over him. He glared at her and began to stand as she raced into the kitchen.

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

"I must get _going_." Neji tried again. "Hinata-sama is waiting."

"What are a few more minutes?" Tenten poked her head out of the kitchen with a pout.

"Her father will be furious if I'm late." Neji deadpanned.

"We can give him a call!" Tenten exclaimed as she lit up the fire. "Now come here and warm up!" Tenten ordered. Neji sighed as he walked forward toward his female teammate.

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_

After ten minutes of drinking another cup of tea and listening to Tenten Neji coughed. "I'm going now. It's late." Neji explained calmly as he set his cup down.

"But what's the rush?" Tenten asked leaping to her feet.

Neji frowned. "I have to go home."

"One more drink?" Tenten bargained.

Neji sighed. "Fine."

"Good! If you want you can turn on the radio. It has the holiday songs on it while I grab another hot chocolate and tea. "

"Hn." Neji grunted as he fiddled with the radio. He never listened to music, but for Tenten, he would.

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

The two sat down on the couch and Tenten talked some more, occasionally Neji would respond but for the most part he listened. Before they knew it an hour went by.

"It's really late." Neji pointed out but made no move to get up.

"Yes it is." Tenten agreed beside him.

"I wonder what your neighbors think." Neji smirked at Tenten's blush.

"Don't worry about them." Tenten waved off, trying to get her stupid blush to disappear.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Tenten nodded her head. "Do you like your tea?" She swiftly changed the subject from the embarrassing topic. They were just teammates, even if she did like him a bit more than that.

"You keep asking." Neji rolled his eyes. It was the fifth time she asked. "What's in it? No poison right?"

Tenten jumped up and slapped him playfully on the arm. "Jasmine tea." She huffed as she went to the window. "Wow the streets are all snowed in. No one is out there."

"Well, it is cold." Neji reasoned as he joined her by the window.

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there_

Tenten looked up and met his eyes. "Too cold to walk home."

"Too cold." Neji agreed against his better self. Then he shook his head. "How do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" Tenten asked confused.

"Getting me to stay?" He muttered frustrated.

Tenten shrugged. "What color are your eyes? Purple or white?" She changed the subject and he frowned.

"Tenten." he demanded.

"And you hair! So fine and perfect! Mine is never like that." She exclaimed.

Neji sighed as she reached up to touch it.

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

He grabbed her hand. "I really need to go."

Tenten panicked and hugged his tightly around his midsection. "But I'm cold."

Neji sighed as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the girl small. "Tenten."

"Just enjoy it Hyuga." Tenten muttered. "Probably the most contact you've ever had with a girl." She mumbled quietly. Neji heard it but chose to ignore it. Why ruin a good moment?

_I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

"I have to go Tenten." Neji pushed Tenten lightly off him after a few minutes of standing in the embrace.

"Neji please it's-"

"Cold outside, I know." He smirked at her. She could help but grin brightly back in finding out that he wasn't leaving yet.

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

_Ah, but it's cold outside_

An hour later, the two found themselves on Tenten's couch under a shared blanket. Tenten was making s'mores in her fireplace for her and Neji.

"I have to go soon." Neji reminded.

"But you promised to have a s'more!" Tenten sang and giggled. "Plus it's too cold out there. Your freeze to deaths and then your uncle will kill me."

"I can take your coat." Neji reminded.

Tenten laughed. "Sure, take my coat and walk through the streets of Konoha. It's the pink one there." Tenten pointed to the coat rack. Neji wrinkled his nose but could help smile at her laugh.

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_

_Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there_

"Fine, but I'm quiet fast." He reminded her.

"Uchiha is faster." Tenten teased.

"Uchiha is nothing." Neji hissed. "Besides my eyes are way better." He mumbled quietly.

"Like starlight." Tenten giggled as Neji furrowed his eyebrows.

Neji looked to the clock again and stood up. "Alright enough games, I really do need to go home."

"But Neji-"

"Home. I have to go home." Neji reprimanded her.

"This could be your home for the night." Tenten stated looking up to him with hopeful eyes trying to ignore the blush crawling on her cheeks. "I-I mean only if you want of course."

Neji stared at her astonished before sinking back on the couch and patted the space next to him. She cautiously sat down and nearly jumped off when his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you." He mumbled as he pulled her close to him. Both forgot about the burnt marshmallow in the fire place.

_You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now_

_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?_

It was early in the morning when Neji heard Tenten yawn. They had been watching Christmas shows for the past couple of hours in each other's arms.

"Tired?" He asked. Tenten nodded her head. Neji stood up and picked her up.

"Neji! What are you doing?" She yelped as she held on to him.

"Putting you to bed." Neji shrugged as he opened the door to her bedroom and laid her in the bed. To Tenten's surprised he laid down next to her.

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"What are you doing?"

"Resting."

"In my bed?" He nodded his head. "Neji! People are going to think things and say something!"

"No one will know." Neji rolled his eyes.

"It will be implied." Tenten wrinkled her nose.

"But _you're_ cold. What if you got sick and died?" Neji turned the tables on her.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow_

_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died_

"Neji." Tenten warned.

Neji smirked as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "I know, I should go, but I can't leave."

Tenten blinked. "Why?"

_I really can't stay - Get over that hold out_

"Why do you think?" Neji mumbled hotly in her ear.

Tenten blushed. "Because it's cold outside?"

Neji chuckled and brushed his lips against her own. "Yes, Tenten, it's cold outside."

_Ah, but it's cold outside!_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I was in the Christmas spirit already and was listening to this song and it hit me. I think it fits Neji and Tenten (even if the roles were switched)! Please Review and tell me what you think! **

**I've been working on a AU fic with Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Shika/Ino, and Neji/Ten so look out for that in the future if it is your cup of tea! Thanks again.**


End file.
